Ask Me No Questions
by Lathan Lover
Summary: An AU twist to the episode Pictures of You, through Skills POV.  Lathan with Skills in the middle.  Warnings for MMM Slash, Incest, and Language.


**A/N: I have permission from Miss Meehan to repost this story.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So we had this lame ass assignment, pairing up with someone in class and telling them things about yourself. I got Haley. She's cool. I've known her since grade school I guess. Known Lucas that long too. The questions were pretty simple, tell the other person things about yourself; you know, like your greatest fear, where you see yourself in five years, bullshit like that. It's cool. I figured I'd tell her about my dreams of going to college, about my dad holding a job for me at the factory he works, shit she already knows. But then she lays something heavy on me about being pregnant by that little shit that was supposed to boost her singing career. I'm thinking, how can I tell her about some damn scholarship letter when she's talkin' real life shit.  
"Okay, you're turn," she says trying to smile while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hales, I don't know what to say." I mean that shit too. How do I top that.

Well actually I can but I don't think it's a good idea. I mean I trust her and all but if I told her my greatest fear, my biggest secret, she might freak out. I mean, Tree Hill is a small town and word gets around pretty quick. I've managed to keep my secret for nearly four years, longer really. I've been keeping a secret since Luke and I played in the junior league.

You see my boy Luke and I aren't just best friends. We're more like undercover brothers, you know, on the down low and shit like that. It started really after Luke quit the junior team on account of his half-brother being on it and what that did to his moms. He was pretty torn up about it, crying like a girl and all. I just thought if I put my arm around his shoulder, patted it gently, he'd calm down. Next thing I know I got an arm full of Lucas weeping against my shoulder. It was awkward, especially when I noticed that parts of me sort of liked an armful of Lucas against me.

Next thing I know, we're kissing and shit and it's nice, but Luke's a dude and I'm a dude so we just try to forget about it, only we can't. We end up making out after playing hoops on the river court. We make out every chance we get, nothing heavy at first; just kissing and touching. All above the waist stuff. Then I get a summer job and Lucas goes to summer camp and when we get back to each other, we've both had these growth spurts and Lucas Scott is looking finer than ever and he thinks the same thing about me. It's our freshman year in high school and we can't get enough of each other.

I gave him his first blow job when his moms went away to Italy. He gave me mine the night before she came back. His uncle Keith was passed out drunk in front of the T.V. and never heard the boy howling. I had to shove my fingers in his mouth to keep him quiet. That tatoo he has, says Skills in Japanese.

The first time we had sex…excuse me, Lucas would say we made love, well the first time was after he beat Nathan on the river court and earned a place on the Ravens. Yeah, we waited that long but we both were scared and sort of in denial still. See, it may sound dumb, but as long as we didn't commit the act, it was like saying we weren't gay. After, it almost destroyed us, what with the hazings from his knuckleheaded brother and trying to keep his grades up. The pressure was too much I guess. We slowly drifted apart.

I personally wanted to beat the shit out of Nathan for putting Lucas through so many changes but then I started to notice something. Luke and his brother starting getting tight. They were always together and one time at this game when Whitey was sick and Nathan's prick of a dad took over coaching, I thought they were gonna kiss right there on the court. I mean, they were talking plays and shit but I saw something. You wouldn't have noticed unless you knew what to look for. You wouldn't have noticed unless you'd been there and done that.

To tell you the truth, I was more jealous than disgusted. I mean Nathan Scott is an asshole in my book, but he's a hot asshole. I know that sounds mad dirty but it's true. He's super hot. Well once that idea gets in my head, all I can think about is he and Lucas going at it. More importantly I keep picturing myself somewhere in the mix but I know it's not going to happen. First, if anything is going on between them, they sure as hell aren't going to broadcast it to anybody and second, being gay doesn't mean being super freaky when it comes to sex, so a Scott brothers sandwich with me as the dark meat in between just ain't gonna happen.

Then Lucas finds out about his heart condition and Jimmy Edwards goes Columbine on us and we both realize life was too short. Only Lucas is torn up inside about Jimmy, about his uncle's death and his feelings for his brother. He doesn't admit the last part but I saw when Nathan carried him out injured. There's definitely something up with that.

Me being Skills and all, I try to bring up the subject. You see I'm sort of like the Oprah and Dr. Phil of Tree Hill High. I guess that's why Haley told me what she did. There's no easy way to approach the subject so I just blurt it out. Lucas denies it at first and I think what ever chance I had of getting with him again, I've just killed. So I try telling him that I think it's cool and that I think Nate is sexy. At first Luke gets mad, then he gets interested when I drop my idea on him.

At first he acts all grossed out like the thought never crossed his mind but I can tell it has. Then Luke explains about how repressed Nathan is but how he's open to experimentation when he drinks. Problem solved. Maybe it's a good time to say that the Scott boys are very competitive and I reaped the benefits of their game of one upmanship. I felt the benefits for days. It's weird how similar and different the Scotts are. Like you would think that Lucas the writer turned jock would be all sensitive and loving but he's an animal in bed. Did I mention the howling before? Where as Nate, the insensitive jock is definitely a cuddler.

Anyhow, I finally made the team after Lucas couldn't play full time anymore. You want to know what we're like in bed together, watch us on the court. Are moves are tight and we work as a team. On the court we made it to state. Off the court we made our little threesome work. We moved into Nate's place, split the expenses and sleep in the same bed. I'm usually in the middle but we change up sometimes.

Haley is still standing here waiting for an answer. Tell you something personal? I'm a gay man. What's my secret? I'm in love with the Scott brothers. What's my biggest fear? Losing them both. I don't say any of that shit to her. Instead, I smile and give her my scholarship letter to open. When she tells me I'm accepted to Duke, knowing Nate is already going and Luke is too, I kiss her so hard and she's got this look on her face like she's just shared in the most amazing moment of my life. In a way she has, only for now, she doesn't understand why?


End file.
